


Midsummer Evenings

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [8]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Episode S02E07, Fanart, M/M, Scotland, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: "The midsummer evenings are so enchanting, don't you think?"





	Midsummer Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate one year of this magical moment!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Some obvious conclusions I came to looking at these pictures for hours to make these drawings:  
> 1\. It is not an exaggeration when we say Alfred looks like an angel in this scene.  
> 2\. Drummond with messy hair is too adorable to be true.  
> 3\. This is the most beautiful first kiss scene ever.


End file.
